One Year
by YaoiRamen
Summary: On the one year anniversary of Ludwig and Feliciano, they go out for a meal that left Feliciano hungry for dessert... Rated M for explicit gay/yaoi sex. Don't like don't read, isn't it obvious. No flames please and if you have any requests just ask. Human names are used


**((Yo minna! This is the first story on my account so I just HAD to make it GerIta. If y'all like it, I'll do more chapters! Happy fapping XD))**

"Ludwiiig!" Feliciano sang as he walked into the kitchen. He was happier than usual, and he didn't know why. Maybe it was the bright sun shining through the windows. Maybe it was the smell of coffee. Or maybe it was the fact that it was his and Ludwigs one year dating anniversary. He smiled more and sat next to his lover, looking at him with admiration. He was so lucky to have such a man.

"Ve~ Ludwig! Do you know what today is?" He chirped happily.

"Ja. One year since I got mein italien." He smiled ever so slightly and got up to take his plate to the sink, receiving a kiss as he did.

"And is anything interesting happening today, mi amore?"

"I have some dinner planned for this evening at 7." He dipped the plates into the hot soapy water.

"Ve~ Yay! Dinner with Ludwig!" He was expecting a little bit more...they hadn't ever reached third base due to Ludwig's patience. And the thing was...Feliciano wanted it. Bad. He smiled at him, happy with the arrangements but not content. Oh tonight he was going to get it for sure.

The clock chimed six and they got up to get ready. The restaurant was a fair way away so they wanted to get ready early. Both of them were wearing more dressed up suits, as this was a special occasion.

"Mein gott, Feli. You look adorable." He held him in his arms, kissing his forehead and smiling. Nothing had ever happened to his as good at the little Italian in his arms. He'd lost her/him as a child and they had been reunited jut by chance. Or maybe it was more than that…

"We should get going." Grabbing his hand, Feliciano walked down the stairs and out the door, running up to the red Ferrari that was parked upon their driveway. It had already gone dark, the European winter slowly encasing the sky in a velvety blanket of darkness. But through the blanket, each bright star visible to their human eyes could be seen.

"It's beautiful!" Feliciano smiled and looked up at Ludwig's face.

"Not as beautiful as you!"

"Hey! I'm handsome. Not beautiful…" He pretended to hit Ludwig's chest and they play-wrestled until the German seme managed to push his uke into the passenger seat. Feliciano giggled and pretended to struggle, pushing the body off him. Ludwig chuckled and stole a kiss before leaving the body and walking around the other side to drive.

~~~~~~~~~TIMESKIP BITCHES~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ludwig! That meal was amazing. Grazie!" Feliciano smiled and ate the last bit of pasta on his plate.

"Ah, but a waiter will be bringing cake soon!" He chuckled and wiped a bit of sauce off the Italians chin with his thumb, staring into his amber orbs for a second.

"Umm…Did you order?" the waiter looked at them awkwardly.

"Oh…ja" He thanked the waiter as two small black forest gateaux in the shape of hearts were placed on the table.

"Oh! Mi amore, Questo e incredible! Grazie!" He hugged him, smiling. Ludwig scooped up a bit of the cake and fed it to him. It was delicious. Almost as good as Ludwig's homemade ones, but his had a lot more love put into them. He swallowed and looked at him with a sexy smile and half lidded eyes, making Ludwig blush. Feliciano giggled and took a chunk of his own cake, giving it to Ludwig on the end of the spoon.

~~~~~ANOTHER TIMESKIP CUS I CAN~~~~~~

Ludwig flopped down on the couch and pulled Feliciano onto his lap, chuckling as he struggled and giggled. Feliciano decided to stop messing around and fell onto Ludwig, smiling as his face neared his lovers

_Feliciano picked up his phone, dialling the number of someone who could help him._

"_Ja?"_

"_Ciao Gilly. I…I want some advice…"_

Feliciano straddled Ludwig on the couch, holding his body close and sharing the warmth.

"Ludwig...I'm going to bed." He got off him and went upstairs, changing into his usual nighttime attire…aka naked. The German man looked at him as he walked up the stairs, slightly shocked and more than just a little bit hurt. Getting up, he decided to follow him and go to sleep too. He walked up the stairs and stripped down to his boxers, getting into his side of the bed. He could feel Feliciano's heavy breathing and knew he had fallen asleep. Sighing, he lay on his back and closed his eyes…to feel a body moving next to him. With a flash, Feliciano was on top of him.

"Feli? I…I thought you were asleep!" Ludwig blushed deeper than Lovino did and his eyes opened wide when he realised what Feliciano had done…tricked him.

"Si. I was just pretending." He bit his lip and neared his face to the Germans. His arms found their way around his neck and he kissed him lightly on the lips before Ludwig opened his mouth and it exploded into a full make out session. Ludwig brushed his hands through his lovers hair, scraping the curl with his fingers. He wasn't an idiot. He knew exactly what the curl did. Feliciano let out a juicy, lewd moan. Ludwig smiled into the kiss and rolled over so he was in his rightful place…on top. Feliciano jumped at the motion but rolled with him.

Eventually, Ludwig decided to move down his neck, kissing his jaw and neck, sucking on a sweet spot on the nape. Feliciano moaned again, closing his eyes. Ludwig then moved down to his nipples, Biting and licking the right whilst rubbing the other one with his hand. Feliciano rolled his head back and moaned again. He put his hands on Ludwig's neck and slightly pushed his nails into the flesh, but Ludwig didn't flinch. He was busy.

After a couple of minutes, Ludwig got bored, and began sliding his hand downwards, trailing the smaller mans stomach and thumbing the head of his vital regions.

"L-Luddy…Per favoire…don't stop…" Feliciano was barely able to speak as his virgin parts were being touched, giving him unspeakable pleasure. Ludwig smiled and kissed him again, poking his tongue into his mouth roughly. Feliciano reached his hands down and pulled the hem of ludwigs boxers lower, and Ludwig shifted his position to take them off. They ended up…god knows where. Ludwigs hard member moved against Feliciano's and they both felt amazing pleasure, though Ludwig was strong enough to hold back his moan. He sat up and pulled Feliciano with him, placing two fingers on feliciano's lips and telling him to suck them. Feliciano had no idea why but he did it anyway. Whilst he was, Ludwig guided his other hand down to the Italians member and stroked it, making him moan, saliva dripping down his chin. Ludwig removed the fingers and used his thumb to wipe away the wetness on his chin.

"This might hurt at first…Just bare with it" He smiled slightly, getting lost in Feliciano's amber eyes and trailed his fingers down his back until he reached the entrance, pushing both of the lubricated fingers in and making Feliciano's muscles clench.

"Just relax…It'll feel good soon, and I promise that." He kissed him again roughly and began to move the fingers slightly, scissoring them and thrusting them in and out slowly. Feliciano moaned into Ludwig's mouth and clenched his eyes shut. Ludwig began to thrust them faster and faster until he could tell that he was about to cum, pulling them out at the last moment. Feliciano opened his eyes and looked at his lover with lust and want. Pulling him closer, Ludwig lifted his legs up and lined up with his entrance. He pushed the head in slightly and Feliciano moaned at the warmth and size. He pushed in more until the whole thing was in.

"A-Are you ok with this? I can take it out if-"

"No…I'm ok" Feliciano opened his eyes and smiled, pulling himself up with Ludwig's neck and kissing him passionately again. Ludwig pushed him down and hovered his body over Feliciano's, slowly pulling out, instantly feeling Feliciano's muscles clench. He continued, and began pumping the Italian's member too, pushing in again and setting a steady pace. Feliciano moaned with each thrust, getting louder and louder. All that could be heard was the slapping of skin and the moans of a certain Italian.

Suddenly, Feliciano gasped.

"T-ah-There!" He lost his breath and began breathing even more jaggedly. Ludwig thrust into him harder and faster, hearing Feliciano's moans getting louder and louder. Closer to his climax.

"L-Ludwig! I-I feel fu-funny!" Feliciano barely breathed out the sentence as he was about to come. Teeth clenched as Ludwig felt Feliciano's body prepare for the climax.

"Ludwig! Lud-Lu! AAH!" He came onto their stomachs with heavy breathing. His muscles clenched and that tipped Ludwig over the edge, cumming into him ad grunting. He pulled out straight away and fell next to Feliciano, placing a hand on his cheek.

"I-I didn't hurt you…did i?"

"No…I liked it…Ti amo" He opened his eyes and looked at Ludwig, smiling.

"Ja. Ich libe dich" He kissed his forehead and cuddled his body closer, wrapping his leg around him.


End file.
